


Just Business

by spectrumpsionic



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrumpsionic/pseuds/spectrumpsionic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a promotion party with coworkers Guy-Man realizes he was being used.Now his coworker,Thomas wants to make it up to him.Will Thomas be able to make it work or will he make matters worse with Guy-Man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did a fic,we'll see where this goes.¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

A distant crackle of thunder in the distance in Paris. In a studio apartment suited for basically one maybe two people sat a man near the window watching the faint dark clouds. Guy-Man clutches a small book his other hand holding a pen tightly. He sighs deeply opening what looked as a normal book to be a sketchbook. He finds a blank page,it had been so long since he drew anyways.  
  
_“It was just business” I was told,how the fuck is it business?I should be drawing things instead of venting in here but I “don’t talk much and can’t make friends._  
  
Tears fall onto the page as he continues.  
  
_It hurts,I feel stupid for what I said…what I did.I’m a fool ,I could lose my job,I’ll be homeless and I’ll have nowhere to go.I won’t make this mistake again._  
  
Guy-Man shuts the book and just as he did the power goes out. He walks to his bed shuffling under the blankets trying to get some rest, tomorrow would be a full task and he didn’t want to really think about it.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Morning rolled around too quickly for his liking ,the sound of rain trickling outside the window making a statement it would be all day. He climbs out bed sluggishly his mind being swamped in the thoughts from last night.  
  
Guy-Man looks at his phone for the fifth time since boarding the metro. He was contemplating on going home and calling out sick but it was too late. The last stop where most got out especially this early in the morning he couldn’t try hiding he’d look foolish..also a fellow employer was in the same car.  
  
Upon leaving the metro he looks around people heading to work and a couple of tourist among them. He weaves in and out of people along the paved walkway to one of the many oblong buildings. He finds a café deciding to get a coffee and sit and think for a while, sadly he’d start work and couldn’t to afford to be late especially after his raise yesterday.  
  
He wished he could turn back the clock last night. His blue eyes dilate when meeting a familiar brown. The man hugs him shaking him around. Guy-Man moves back fixing his vest. An office with Thomas, his supposed crush. His heart was pounding and honestly he wanted to ask questions. He sets his messenger bag down pulling out a folder, his promotion gave him a good raise but he’d have to be a CEO to have his own office.  
  
Thomas takes his jacket off and sinks into his chair rocking and spinning with a big smile. Guy-Man tried his best to ignore him, he couldn’t look at him the same way. Thomas notices the other and rolls over to Guy-Man much to the others dismay.  
  
“Something wrong?” He scoots closer and Guy-Man shakes his head quietly. Thomas wasn’t dumb, oblivious yes.  
  
Guy-Man turned his computer on and checking for his update for his work. The art was cleared and he could start line art.  
  
Having Thomas, one of their advertising companies most creative music supervisor came proved its point. Guy-Man came from a background of people in advertising though not working for his family since his parents retired, he did have experience and talent that helped him get the job. Thomas he knew as much that his dad was a producer? That’s what he said before from a conversation overheard. They were probably one of the few top employee teams in the company.  
  
Time passed and it didn’t take long before Thomas rose from his seat and sat on the edge of Guy-Man’s desk snapping him from his line art. Guy-Man wanted to ignore him but this was fate telling him that he needed to speak to Thomas. He sighs clicking some button and turning around to look at the curly head man, apparently he had a five o’clock shadow thing going on. Guy-Man blushes.  
  
“You’ve been eyeing me all morning…every time I look you pretend you aren’t looking at me.”  
  
_Last night plays in his head, both had won awards at the ceremony and earlier were promoted. Thomas was an open guy where he wasn’t he had a couple of friends and that was enough. Thomas and Guy-Man had grown close since last summer when the company was growing and they had became partners. Though Guy-Man was asked often if he’d wanna hang for drinks he often declined, but last night he wanted to tell him how he felt…._  
  
“Helloooo?Guy-Man?” He snaps from his thoughts looking the lanky man, Guy-Man shivered a little. Usually people said he had an unreadable face but it was Thomas who he couldn’t read. He looks to the open door of their office as people walk by, Thomas gets the idea and shuts the door returning to his spot.  
  
“Do you remember last night?” Guy-Man murmurs.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy-Man explains what happened last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I have posted another chapter but I have something.

Thomas nods. “It was great and I have a nice award that my parents will love in their home.”

Guy-Man sighs. “I mean with us.” He tries to look him in the eyes but finds it hard when the guy he was with last night seemed not to remember a thing. Thomas places a hand on his shoulder lifting his chin up to focus on with lovely brown eyes.

“Why don’t you tell me what happened.” It was awful of him to ask that, he knew what happened ,he knew what he said and the horrible expression that left a slight pang in his heart. It was his conscious he was sure and though he tried to get it out his mind he knew it would come up today.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night couldn’t get any better for Guy-Man ,a raise and award in the same night. He looked down at his champagne barely touched. He smiled as Thomas approached obviously tipsy as he reached for another glass. 

“Congrats Guy-Man!” He chuckles slapping his hand on his back making the shorter man grunt. 

Guy-Man gives a quiet chuckle and watches from a distance as Thomas mingles with the other co-workers. When Thomas turns again in Guy-Man’s direction he blushes but figures now was the time before his certain friend would appear. “Thomas may I speak with you?”

Thomas smiles ,he had such a warm atmosphere about. He was easy to talk to and get along with which led to their raise but Guy-Man was curious on other things.It could go two ways and he was hoping the best option would be the one Thomas chose.

Guy-Man took Thomas’ hand gently leading them to the hallway it was quieter but still well lit. Guy-Man looks out viewing the rest of Paris from the corporate building in La Defense. 

“You’re a really amazing and I dunno maybe you’d like to go out some time?”

Thomas chuckles disposing of the cheap disposable wine cup. He leans forward giving Guy-Man only so much space to feel like he could breath. He stops breathing for a moment as Thomas lifts his chin.

“You’re real cute,haven’t met anyone like you before which is funny. You have a pretty distant like attitude towards others minus me.”

Guy-Man only stares at Thomas confused but it didn’t sound that way. “And?So what?”  
Thomas leans in whispering his warm breath on his ear Guy-Man gives a slight nod before taking Thomas’ hand and following him downstairs to their office. Thomas shuts the door and holds Guy-Man around the waist pressing gentle kisses all over his neck.

Guy-Man’s not sure how long they are in the office but it feels like time had slowed down. Every moment as Thomas’ long fingers played in his hair, stroked his face, rubbed between his thigh made it feel like torture. He wasn’t innocent Guy-Man made sure Thomas knew that and didn’t get that twisted but he was sensitive.

However,his mind was clouded at the moment by Thomas’ sweet nothings. Before he knew his mouth was on Thomas’ head licking precum off slowly. Thomas’ hands running down Guy-Man’s back to ass with a squeeze. He bobs his head up and down constantly building tension inside. Thomas’ dick twitches in his mouth causing him to gag a little, he wasn’t going to swallow. He turns to the nearby trashcan and spits. Thomas smiles.

“I’m glad we got that business out of the way..” He mumbles standing up to button his pants.

“Business?”

“Yeah, can you imagine us dating?”

Guy-Man chuckles along with Thomas but the pang hit his heart. He liked relationships but Thomas seemed different on that or maybe seeing the side besides his profession made him see this side he disliked.

Guy-Man watches Thomas place his jacket on wave and shut the door. His shoes echoed down the hall until silence.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas looks down at Guy-Man slowly patting his shoulder. “Don’t touch me…”  
The taller man stops murmuring an apology. Blue eyes avoid Thomas, it meant nothing to him just a quick blowjob. He returns to his computer saving any work grabbing his briefcase placing some folders inside. 

“You don’t care, I liked you but I was just quick relief.” Guy-Man opens the door running into Pedro who raises his hand for a highfive.

“Ayyyye congrats on the-oh okay..”

Thomas looks at the young man’s computer, he takes his flashdrive placing it in his pocket.

“Pedro I need Guy-Man’s address.”


	3. Chapter 3

Guy-Man pushes through the early evening crowds hurrying to the closes store. He buys himself a dinner for the night and walks home.

Thomas relaxes against the dim lit hallway, hearing footsteps he pushes away from the door with a smile. “Hey.”

He sighs heavily as the lanky man walks towards him, he instinctively pulls out his key to his door walking pass Thomas and opening the door. That may have been the quickest he had ever saw Guy-Man turn around and with a glare to add. “Why are you here?”

Thomas shrugs slowly digging into his suit handing a small gold colored flashdrive. Guy-Man takes the item from his hand mumbling. Thomas chuckles. “May I….” 

Guy-Man sighs again letting him in. “How’d you get in? You have to press a number and I’d have to be here to let you in…”

“Yeah I know a nice old lady let me in.” Thomas smiles once more and it makes Guy-Man’s stomach turn not in a “he was cute way but anger”

“You could of simply left the flash drive in the computer Thomas. I want you out now.”

“I’m sorry okay,I did have too much alcohol last night.I-I don’t express feelings well and I know you don’t either.”

“People love to assume that they know something,I opened up to you because I felt comfortable but now I see you are no different.Out and don’t come back.”

Thomas looks stunned but carries his co-workers wish leaving saying nothing.

Guy-Man locks the door and flops on the sofa, Thomas was the one who messed with him. He exposed himself,did things that made his stomach turn Thomas was the wrong one.So why did he feel so bad?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Guy-Man walks in placing his items down he looks to his left, Thomas wasn’t there which was new since he got to work first or that’s how it was since he started working with him. He shrugs and takes out his work and starts sketching no sooner then he placed his pencil on the paper did Mr.Bangalter walk in holding a bag his friend Julian,the American contracted worker tagging along. 

Guy-Man rolls his eyes,Julian was okay compared to Thomas though he really had a liking for alcohol.

“Hey Guy-Man, how are?Where’d you go the other night I was gonna congratulate you.”

“I’m right here.”Guy-Man replies as he begins to type on his computer. Julian chuckles a bit noticing how tense it was in the office.

“Hey Julian I’m gonna be busy for awhile so I may not be at lunch today.”Julian nods and slides out the office shutting the door.

Thomas digs in the bag and walks over to Guy-Man,though the small man saw him approaching from his peripheral he ignores.

“So…I’m a jerk..I –I know I just wanted to let you I’m sorry.” Thomas pulls out a vinyl record. Guy-Man continues typing Thomas becomes nervous he didn’t even budge to look in his direction.

“You trying to buy my apology?”He asks with a monotone voice. Guy-Man hated that he did what he did it had ate him up for the second night in a row.Thomas shakes his head slowly nudging him with the record.

“I-I-I- know how you said you liked vinyls and were collecting like me.P-p-please I-I-I never meant it I was scared.”

“So you say you can’t imagine us together, that it was just business?”Guy-Man stops turning in his chair a scowl on his face.

“Please forgive me,I-I apologize….I-I wanted to ask you out this evening since it’s Friday and we get off early.”He twiddles his thumbs looking at the scrunched bundle of anger still no emotion.

“No.Now get back to work,the sooner we finish this project the quicker I can request a different work partner.”

Thomas’ heart shattered mumbling an “oh” before sitting down quietly. 

The next several hours were awkward if not upsetting for Thomas playing the same five notes over until Guy-Man left around lunch.He wanted to eat but at the same time no longer desired as he felt he lost a friend and at this point he did.

When work ended Thomas decides regardless of the answer to slide the record in his messenger bag before leaving out slowly as Guy-Man speeds pass him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guy-Man shuts his door throwing the bag on the bed the flap opening,too cheap to buy another bag and too stubborn to visit his mother to get the button sewn the bag opens and it was like he was following him.Guy-Man sighs grabbing his phone.

Thomas was on his couch flipping channels until he received a call.He inspects the caller id smiling widely at the name.”H-Hello?”

“I never said I wanted your gift.”

“P-please I’m sorry j-just take it I don’t care…”

That stutter…he wasn’t fully paying attention in the office but he never knew Thomas stuttered.But,there was that feeling again Guy-Man blushes.Damn.

“…Thomas..?”

He hears the sound of sniffling and hiccups legit ones not the bullshit guys would use to get him. “…we can go out tomorrow…if it’s okay.” The sound of nose blowing and sniffling heard over the phone.

“Yes,I-I’d love to ,uh…hold on.”Guy-Man waits on the phone hearing music in the back. “Much better,uh Mr.de Homem-Christo would you care to go out on a date with me?”

A long pause follows or atleast two minutes before a small “yes”.

“And will you keep the record as a gift?”

“Yes.”Following quickly after.

“Great I’ll pick you up tomorrow at five.”

“No fancy places,I wear suits all week I need a break.”

“Will do.Love you.”Thomas sings gently.

“Don’t push it Bangalter.”And with that the phone hangs up.He said yes but he also said “Bangalter” a name he didn’t hear or hadn’t heard since the first time they were assigned to work together. He needed to not fuck it up.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“He better not fuck it up.”Guy-Man smiles slowly walking away from his record player to shower for the night his heart fluttering but this time with a little hope and happiness.


End file.
